


Confusing Expressions

by Argiepoo2



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Character Study, Jeremy Heere Protection Squad, because he deserves it, can you tell im new here, if you squint you can see him pining, micheal not jeremy, micheal's memories of the play, sorry the tags are fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argiepoo2/pseuds/Argiepoo2
Summary: Michael had a few memories concerning The PlayNow, he certainly didn't have the worst memories; not compared to everyone else, no.But... the memories he had weren't about him.He figured that was why they had stuck with his so well.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Comments: 23
Kudos: 19





	Confusing Expressions

Michael had a few memories concerning The Play.

Now, he certainly didn't have the worst memories of it; on the contrary, he was pretty sure he had the least traumatizing batch of memories out of everyone he knew. After all, he was the only one without a SQUIP, and that was kinda the main driving force behind most of the trauma.

But... the memories he had weren't about him. He figured that was why they had stuck with him so well, no matter how he wished they hadn't.

Jeremy.

That was the long and short of his relocation; fuzzy and confusing frames of his best friend. Figuring out what they meant was like unraveling the lore of a horror game with a few select images. He'd never been good at that; leave it to the professionals online, they have nothing better to do.

Jeremy's elation upon seeing him, like Micheal was his savior, his hero, and... after everything, Michael wondered how close that was to being true.

Jeremy's guilt, then his panic, when Michael demanded an apology for all the shit he'd pulled. He'd thought it a reasonable request; surely Jeremy would understand what he'd done wrong, but Jeremy only stuttered and launched himself at Michael with jerky and sudden movements that reminded him of the ancient robots at pizza parlors, and Michael only recognized the fear in Jeremy's eyes once he finally spit out the 'sorry!' he had started about a minute ago, before it had been interrupted by broken-sounding words that didn't match his face.

Jeremy's anger when he convulsed on the floor, clamping his mouth shut to avoid screaming as he flipped off something that didn't seem to be there and Michael asked Jake if he could hold Jeremy down for him.

Jeremy's uncomfortable and pained look as Chloe and Brooke held him close, Chloe whispering something is his ear about how he 'wouldn't sleep with her' that made him tense up and struggle against them, not being able to escape even though he looked strong enough to break free.

Jeremy's look of utter disgust that didn't very well match the scene; the scene being Christine proclaiming her love for him in that awful, fluttery tone, that is. The determination with which he rejected her, offering the bottle in his hand instead.

And... his smile.

Jeremy, smiling, smiling as he screamed, smiling as his classmates fell to the ground around him, smiling as his body shook from the pain and his eyes burned a horrible electric blue, smiling as the room around him went dark and and he sunk to the floor.

The only memory Michael had about himself, honestly, was the horror as Jeremy collapsed, his jacket smoking slightly and his victorious smile still etched on his face.

So, maybe that was why when he saw Jeremy next, he almost broke down crying.

Because even though he was covered in scars that his jacket couldn't quite hide, and even though he flinched when Micheal reached for his hand, he was wearing that old, nervous smile, the resting face that Michael knew so well he could recreate it on his own.

And he was alive.

Michael didn't know what he'd do if he wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, can you tell I wrote this at midnight? What? You can't? Shit, uh, forget I said anything.
> 
> I get sleep.
> 
> Don't look at me like that.
> 
> P.S. If you leave a comment, please be willing to talk about how Jeremy doesn't deserve all the bashing he gets, because that will be a major topic of our discussion.


End file.
